


Young God

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confused Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, He feels guilty, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infinity War happens in the video but not in the story cus I didn't have time to post that, It's a little vague, M/M, Not in the video, Peter's a bit naive, Pre Spider-Man Homecoming, Reassuring Tony Stark, Soft Tony, Song fic, Starker vid, They still have their powers, Tony's a little bit of a dick, Video Edit, idk how to tag, ish, peter parker x tony stark, sex scandal, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~do you feel like a young god?~~you know the two of us are just young gods~Peter Parker almost can't believe that Spider-Man was actually recruited by Tony Stark to fight against Captain America. Almost, but he can at the same time.What he can't believe is what happens to Peter
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> I made a short starker story for my new starker video eeeee

Peter Parker sat on the roof, legs dangling as he looked out at the sunset. So much had happened in such a short span of time that he didn't know what to do next. 

_Mr. Stark is on his couch...on. his. couch!_

Peter pulled his legs up and curled into a bit of a ball, letting his sweatshirt cover him as he leaned forward to slouch. Tears started to well up as the harsher memories washed over him. 

_Mr. Stark needs him for a mission with Spider-Man! Holy shit!_

_And then he nearly drowns as he tries to figure out who this Vulture guy is. And when he does, Mr. Stark swings by, taking him back to his Tower and cleaning him up. Getting him all dressed up to go to a party for him. Spider-Man technically but close enough._

But that wasn't the real memory that hurt. What hurt about that was that Peter should have seen it coming. 

_Mr. Stark taking him up to his bedroom, asking if he's reading the signs wrong, the kisses, the soft bed..._

And of course the scandal the next morning. 

'STARK'S NEW DATE OR JUST ANOTHER BOY TOY?'

Peter sniffed as he remembered the frantic texting and then shouting with May. And then the snapping at her and rushing off, hurt to such an extent of pain that it felt like a knife dragging through his heart. He should've seen this coming. Mr. Stark hadn't changed. Not one bit. 

"Peter?" 

Peter glanced before hurriedly looking away. "Yeah?" 

"Are you alright?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Pete, I - that wasn't a one time thing, you know that right?" 

Peter looked at Tony, slightly shocked. "I - what?" 

Tony's tense face crumbled into shock and sorrow. "Oh, baby," he knelt down, letting the nanotech slip away to comfortably hug Peter. "Sweetheart, I was so proud of you that night. Angry and upset yes but _proud_. And I love you. I always have." he kissed Peter's forehead who was blinking in shock. "I'm so sorry that that headline came out. I swear, someone in the PR department is getting fired -" 

Peter didn't hear much after 'I always have' and when his brain started working again, he leaned over and kissed Tony on the mouth. "Say it again?" 

Tony looked bewildered for a moment before it settled in a soft smile, " _I love you_ ,"

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little rushed but it's almost eleven and I have to go to bed. 
> 
> here's the vid: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCYtjh8-q3GT_d5ZuB-32DQ  
> check it out!


End file.
